In Her Service
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: The advnture of two brothers. one was engulfed in becoming the thing his kind fought against. the other lived and filled the life his brother whom he thought was dead and is married to a feisty second division captain. Oc x Halibel and fraccion , Oc x Soi-fon. now embark with me fellow readers in this gripping tale
1. Chapter 1

In Her Service

~** Hollow** (虚 (ホロウ), _horō_),are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society.

Hollows are former Pluses (deceased human souls) that lose their hearts to despair or remain in the real world for too long. Any spirit that is not guided to the Soul Society by a Shinigami via Soul Burial may eventually descend into a Hollow.

The majority of ghosts peacefully move on to the Soul Society after their deaths. Some, however, stay in the living world to fulfill certain goals, such as looking after a loved one, protecting a particular location, or pursuing a grudge from beyond the grave. However, with only limited abilities to interact with the living, and by definition tied to their goals, many ghosts find they are unable to cope when their loved ones move on or old enemies forget them. At this point, some will become dangerously obsessed with fulfilling those goals, even if the means to fulfill them renders the soul empty: for example, killing anyone who comes near a loved one, in order to keep them from hurting that person. In doing so, the ghost warps into a Hollow and, ironically, often makes the focus of their obsession into their first victim, such as Orihime Inoue's brother, Sora, does. This can be prevented if a Shinigami gives the soul a Soul Burial before it descends into a Hollow.

The process by which a soul becomes a Hollow usually takes months to years to complete, reflected by the length of the soul's Chain of Fate, which resides in the center of their chest.[2][3] The Chain of Fate slowly corrodes over time, coinciding with the degradation of the soul's ties to the living world. The process can be accelerated under certain conditions, such as being attacked by a Hollow, giving into extreme despair or through the use of certain spiritual powers. When the chain completely decays, they become a Hollow when a hole opens up on their chest, where the chain was attached, signifying that they have lost their heart.

Once a soul becomes a Hollow, it is driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour other souls, living or dead, to fill the void caused by its descent. While their former obsession often becomes their first target, most Hollows will eventually become mindless creatures concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour. Stronger and more evil Hollows are often able to retain some of their intelligence in Hollow form, making them more dangerous than the average Hollow.

~Hueco Mundo~

There werent many things he could remember when he woke up in a bland colorless white sanded desert; and if there was it would probably dissapear from his mind soon after the hunger hit him.

The hole on his chest was a blaring swmbol of his emptiness, the very symbol that marked him

For he was hollow a lost soul whose only pourpose was to feed and feed in an aimless cycle of carnage. With that pourpose already decided in his insinct he roamed the desert plains in search of a source to quench his burining hunger.

He ate and ate each day the hunger not subsiding so he ate more and soon evolved to the class of Menos Grande; a large giant of a creature which composed of a white skull mask with a pointy mask and a body that looked like a black cloak, but the hunger grew stronger so soon it drove him to try other giant creatures like him.

He then evolved from that state to become and became an Adjucha and regained some of his thinking and reasoning. He was a humanoid bulky creature that had a large menacing tail, and had two large horns.

But the hunger still had a small grip on him and he continued to roam the plains for supplement.

She sat alone on a rock in the white sanded desert staring at the moon in the bland dark grey sky. Collecting her thoughts on survival and trying to figure out what her pourpose was now that she was fully evolved. Pourpose…, that word was always on her mind but she never understood what it meant; at least not in this realm.

"Hey you seem lost mind if I help" a voice asked below her.

She looked down from the moon to see a male hollow who she estimated to be at adjucha level. He was humanoid with a large muscular sapphire colored body, he had a mane of pale silver hair, a strong tail, and his mask was a menacing skull with no nose hole and neon blue streakes running from the top and bottom of the eye holes.

"Have you come to destroy me in order to evolve?" she asked him with bored curiosity.

"Naw I just saw you and I can't just walk by when a girl as pretty as you seems lost."

Halibel knew from years of fighting in this world that no hollow especially adjucha level would show compassion like this, but she wanted to see how long he would pull his trickery. But then again he also called her beautiful which made her blush slightly but her hollow mask hid it well. Would a being who lived in a world were everyone was masked see beauty let alone tell gender. That too perked her curiosity.

"Im Tia Halibel what is your name"

"Oh me well babe my name is…"

Something explode behind him. His mind panicked, and now desprate to get away he sonidoed to another area.

"Heh, for an adjucha with such a high reiatsu, he was pretty quick to haul ass" a voice mocked him.

"Comes to show that power is nothing unless you got skill to back it up" mocked another.

"And unfortunately for you there will be no second chances for a second sneak attack." came a third that along with the original two giggled in the success of their sneak attack.

She looked over her shoulder and saw three hollows that were also adjucha level; One was a hollow with the form of a lion. The other was a hollow the shape of a great deer, and the last was a giant white snake with a mask crown.

"Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila Rose what are you three doing?." Halibel asked the three hollows with a bored/irritated voice.

"We are merely protecting you Halibel-sama" The lion hollow spoke in a now clear female voice. The deer hollow stomped a hoof and shook her antlered head furiously. "Yeah and letting that bastard get to close to you for a potential assault to evolve, aint happening on our watch"

"My Apache, must you act like a brute when speaking; its quite unbecoming." The snake commented on her comrades actions causing a huge uproar between the three. But while they argued Halibel only ignored them and looked to the moon once more in the dark sky.

Halibel stood on her balcony thinking back to the days before Aizen showed up and made her an arrancar; and soon opened her eyes to resume her duties. She snapped her fingers and her fraccion Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose appered in the room; each bowing on one knee in respect.

"You called for us Halibel-sama?" Mila-Rose said.

"Yes girls, there has been a rise of reiatsu in the southern area of the Hueco Mundo desert; we have been drafted by lord Aizen to check it out and bring back any vasto lorde we find"

"Just us?" Apache asked in excited curiosity as she cracked her knuckles. Sun-Sun shook her head at that.

"Yes, we should be enough to handle this". With that they sonidoed into the vast desert.


	2. Chapter 2

In Her Service

**Vasto Lorde** (最上大虚 (ヴァストローデ), _vasuto rōde_; Japanese for "_Highest Great Hollow_") are the third classification of Menos and the highest level of evolution. They are extremely small Hollows, roughly the same size as humans and are extremely rare in number. It is said that you could count their entire number within Hueco Mundo with only the fingers of your hand. The Vasto Lordes' combat capabilities are above that of the captains of the Gotei 13.

After months of devouring a large quantity of hollows like him he had attained the high class of Vasto Lorde the final and highest class a hollow could reach in its evolution.

All of his reasoning had returned, the hunger no longer had a grip on him. But yet he still felt empty.

Days had passed and he wandered in the deserts of Hueco Mundo aimlessly. He didn't feel that burning desire to feed so he guessed that was quenched for now, sometimes he was attacked a few times by lower class hollows that were trying to attain what he had but he always left his attacker broken. In his wandering he had spotted a building in the distance.

It was tall and its color was bland white allwoing It to blend with the sourondings. In the center of the cylinder towers was a large dome like building.

"Wonder whats in there?" He heard some cackling behind him, and turned around to be face to face with four ugly motherfuckers all who were towering above him.

The first one had a white skull mask shapped like a eagle, the second had one shaped like a dog , the third ones mask was like a damn misquitos, and the fourth ones mask was like an octopus.

"My, what do we have here it seems a odd little morsel has gotten lost" the eagle one mocked at him. His group and him were estimated at all being beginning class hollow, but he wasn't foolish enough to underestimate them; especially when their fighing as group.

"What do you want" he asked the eagle who he assumed to be the leader.

The eagle hollow laugh madly at his question; as did the others. "What we WANT" he said "Is that powerful flesh of yours. We want every last drop of power that surges in your body, sweetens your blood, and gives your bones solidity; and to use that power to evolve to the highest level."

"I see" he said with a shake of his head. His reiatus suddenly spiked up and it caused the pack of hollows to become restless and panic.

~Halibels P.O.V~

The reiatsu I felt became active once again, but it wasn't a dense as the first encounter I had. I also felt the presence of 4 hollows each were beginner level.

"Halibel-sama we are aproximately 200 miles away from our target" Sun-Sun informed me. Apache and Mila-Rose were silent, they didn't dare bicker nor did they try, what we felt was a power even beyond that of Primero espada and there was no way we were gonna ignore it.

What happened next was of no surprise to me, the four hollow reiatsus were diminished to one.

We reached the source and then the smell hit me hard. The smell of rotting flesh and the scent of fresh blood splattered on the white sand of hueco mundo; and there standing in the center of the crimson carnage was a lone vasto lorde.

He had a tall lean body, the same height of a normal adult human being that was the color of sapphire. His haunting white mask was a menacing noseless skull with two eyes holes that allowed his red eyes to flare, and on the top he had four horns two curving to the front the other two curving to the back. The small hollow hole rested on the dead center of his chest and long pale silver hair hanged from under his mask to his waist.

At first he didn't realize me and my fraccion standing behind his matching. But when he did, he and I locked eyes and a sense of familiarity washed over me.

A woman who looked down on with both her arms crossed studying him like he was a source of great intrest.

She wore a zip up white jacket that covered the lower half of her face but stopped just halfway over her huge breast. She had bronze skin and golden blonde messy hair with three small braids, her figure was curvy but toned. Her lower covering rimmed just so that I could see a bit of her thighs. Her eyes were emerald green and they looked at him with an air of seriousness and boredom.

"My name is Tia Halibel, treca espada of Las Noches, who are you?". He didn't dare take his eyes off her, but why would he? she was stunningly beautiful. He wanted a better look at her so he started to approach her slowly.

He heard a swinging noise and suddenlt felt the sharp blade of a sword come and slash him vertically across the face. The cut was shallow but it was enough to draw blood, and the shock from being slashed made the sapphire Vasto Lorde fall on his knees with both hands pressed on his bleeding wound. When he raised his eyes from his hands, he saw three figures appear before him.

All three of them were girls dressed in strange white uniforms.

One girl had short black hair with a single white horn mask fragment. Her eyes were different colors, one was blue, and the other was brown and she had a red ring around it.

The one in the middle had milky cocoa brown skin, green eyes, and long wavy dark brown hair. On her head she had white ring going around and over her head with that looked like a tiare in a sort of way.

The third girl had long brownish-green hair, purple eyes. Her mask fragment looked like a hair clip and she hid her mouth with her sleeve.

"Beautiful but dangerous" he thought to himself as his wound stopped bleeding and he manged to stand up straight. But that didn't last long because soon in a heartbeat he felt a fist connect to his cheek beloging to the girl with short black hair. It sent him crashing through the tall buildings and tumbling into a mound of sand.

"Hhahahahahahah wow this is incredible, to think that were able to punch the shit out of a Vasto Lorde" she boasting as she blew smoke off her fist.

"Well it's to be expected we are the fraccion of the treca espada" the tall dark skinned one agreed with her comrade in a volley of laughter.

"Honestly you two its not that impressive, you both sound like morons" the third one said with her mouth behind her sleeve shaking her head.

That earned her a glare from them both "SHUT THE HELL UP SUN-SUN!"

Suddenly a large blue cero erupted between them and exploded. They managed to dodge and watched with wide eyes as the Vasto Lorde walked out of the smoke; his red eyes focused on all three of them.

"Looks like he's serious now Apache" said the dark skinned one.

"I know try not to slow me down Mila-Rose" the one with short black hair responded.

~ Vasto Lorde vs Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun~

Apache made the first move and lunged toward him with balled fist. He moved out of the way and came in with an elbow bolt to her side which knocked the wind out of her.

Mila-Rose unsheathed her sword and followed up Apaches assault, she came in with rapid sword thrust. Sun-Sun came from behind and revealed a sai in her sleeve.

He ducked below the thrusting movements of Mila-Roses blade and sent a bala into her stomach making her nearly cough blood. Then he whipped around and grabbed Sun-Sun sai swinging her into Apache who was attempting a rapid assault from the left. He had to win this fight or his life would be ended and the beautiful women known as Halibel would be out of reach.

"You are going to lose" he said as he charged another cero in his palm preparing to launch it at the trio of girls. When he fired it sounded off like a sonic boom and caused the trio to split.

Apache wasn't expecting his first attack to be so quick, in a matter of minutes he has taken an iron grip of her wrist and cracked it and then slammed her face first into the ground.

Mila Rose went on the offensive, she unsheathed her sword and started coming at him with rapid thrust, but he dodged them all with no effort and then with his bare hands he grabbed the blade and delivered a rib breaking forward kick to her stomach causing her to cough up blood and stumble back a little.

Sun-Sun wasted no time as soon as Mila Rose had gotten kicked she sonidoed behind him and revealed a sai in her sleeve, as she tried to slash him he grabbed Mila Roses hair and flung her at her. Sun-Sun was hit hard in the gut from taking her comrades body weight but she wasn't gonna let that stop her, she positioned her self and fired a flaring purple cero at him.

He showed no signs of surprise and to Halibels shock he charged a red and white cero in his hand and canceled out Sun-Suns cero.

"Cero ocscuras" she whispered.

After taking out the three girls the hollow laughed in triumph. But before he could finish laughing he had to intercept Halibels blade as she swung it toward his chest. Having no weapon she succesuflly created three slashes across his chest. But then after staggering back he sonidoed forward and manged to grab her but the collar and pin her down; releasing his reisatsu down on her to keep her sedated.

"Be mine" he whispered in her ear

She blinked in confusion for a second and stared into his red eyes.

"What do you mean be yours?" she questioned in her normal stoic tone, slightly knowing what he meant.

"I want you to be my girl, im impressed with your strenth and guts" he said in his deep echoing voice.

Her face hardened and her green eyed narrowed, "Theres no way im doing that, you might as well kill me" she said with a hint of anger in her tone.

He laughed which sent a shudder through her body but she for some reason felt a strange urge to laugh. After he laughed he placed his sapphire clawed hand against her cheek, she thought it was going to be rough and cold, but it was soft and warm.

A blush lined her face but her bronze skin hid it well.

"No matter ill let you and your weak ass followers go back to were you came from. But let me tell you what I said in my "other kingdom"

"Other kingdom?" she sthought to herself

"I forgot to give you a name and I apologize, my name is Kitsuyasha, Kitsuyasha Lancier". he said to her and with a final laugh he dissapeared into the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

In Her Service

**-Soul Society-**

The gate keeper Jidanbo was at his post watching over western gate. His giant axes rested at his sides and his eyes stared at the great blue sky.

His main task was to keep people from rukongai from entering, using force if necessary. The only time he had failed at his job was during the rescue attempt of the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, by the hands of the substitute shinigami and his now friend Ichigo Kourosaki.

He chuckled lightly after rubbing his belly and had barely noticed the strange individual who was standind in front of his staring.

He was a man who looked to be probably 20 years old. He wore a a standard shinigami uniform and the black haori drapped on his shoulders had two swords crossed along each other. His hair was wavy and pale silver and he had it tied in a ponytail, his eyes were hazel; his whole bad boy atmosphere came crashing together when he saw his bored laid back expression on his face with a wooden pipe hanging out the edge of his mouth. In his left hand he held a zanpakto that had a long hilt and blade, and on the tip of the hilt was a wire string with a blue bead wind chime tied to it. He also wore wooden clog sandals like Kisuke Urahara. (RESPECT DA CLOGS!)

"Who are you, what is your business here?" Jidanbo questioned.

"Jidanbo buddy im hurt that you wouldn't recognize me" he said to the giant with an amused grin. The gatekeeper examined him for a brief second, and the recognition kicked in immedately.

"It cant be; Kiryu?" he asked in shock.

"The one and only ya big bruiser; now will ya please let me in the seritei I promised my wife id meet her for lunch."

"Of course". He picked the gate open and let Kiryu inside "Dear kami its been so long".

The captains were all present for the monthly meeting each representing the thirteen divisions. They went in this order

Shigekune Genryusai Yamamoto- captain commander

Soi-Fon- second division captain and black ops commander

Gin Ichimaru- restored captain of third division

Retsu Unohana- captain of division four and head healer of medical department

No captain

Byakuya Kuchiki- captain of division six

Sajin Komamura- captain of division seven

Shunsui Kyoraku- captain of division eight

No captain

Toshiro Hitsugaya- captain of tenth division

Zaraki Kenpachi- captain of squad eleven

Mayuri Kurosutchi- captain of squad twelve and head of department of research

Jushiro Ukitake- captain of squad thirteen

"I thank you all for coming to the monthly captains meeting, are you all aware of the frequent growth of hollows, this could only be the work of that vile traitor Aizen"

The captains nodded in agrrement.

"Have there been any arrancar attacks in the past months" Byakuya questioned.

"No there hasn't but there is a new threat that could be dangerous if attained by Aizen and his forces.

"Oh what could that be" Unohana asked in her calm demeanor.

"There have been reports of strange reiatsu that is neither hollow nor shinigami."

"That aint a threat that's just a good fight waiting to happen" Kenpachi said with a grin.

"You stupid brute is fighting all you can think of!" Mayuri spat.

"Be quiet you fools you sound like a pair of broken records" Toshiro said in an annoyed tone.

Alarms suddenly blared thorught the seritei and loud speakers blared.

"Attention all divisions!

Intruder has been detected and has entered through the western entrance gate!"

"I order all divisions to pursue and capture, kill only if he attacks first". Yamamoto commanded.

"HAI" the captains agreed in unison as they shunpoed in different directions. But the battle crazy Kenpachi had other plans.

"Aww dammit Jidanbo forgot to send a verification report in again!" Kiryu shouted in irritation as he bounded down the streets and dodged any shinigami who almost saw him.

Kiryu had continued running until he finally entered the eleventh division. The soul reapers came in waves making the odds look impossible.

**Extend Hozukimaru! **He heard a Ikkakus voice shout and suddenly the pointed tip of a spear whizzed past his face managing to make a small cut on his cheek.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the bald soul reaper Ikkaku Madarame charging towards him."YOU'RE GOIN DOWN INTRUDER YE-HAAAAAAA!"

Kitsuyasha smirked and took a stace with his sword "Bring it on baldy!"

Ikkaku swung downwards, but he dodged and did a spin quick draw with his sword. It wasn't hard for Ikkaku to evade in mid-air but the force of the blade knocked him back a little.

Kiryu copied the sword thrust technique he learned a long while back, and managed to punture Ikkaus shoulder. But Ikkaku split apart his spear nearly decapitated him; managing duck and roll from the spears blade he managed to stab and punture Ikkakus rib causing him to cough blood. Kiryu donned an triumphant grin across his face seeing the ikkaku crumpled on the ground.

"Whats wrong baldie having a hard time fighting a rea-". the blade shot upward aimimg toward his head, but Kiryu shounpoed away. The bald third seat clenched his fist and shook it angrily to the sky.

"COME BACK AND FINISH OUR FIGHT COWARD!"

Finding a empty shack to hide in, Kiryu decided to play it safe and stay put. So to pass time he entered his mental spirit world.

**-Inner world-**

He was in a mysterious world of night were he stood in the midst of a forest marsh covered by a silky veil of fog. He stood on a relecting pool were he stood on the water as if it were a solid surface. At the center of the great pool was a towering nine-tailed fox with with fur and blue streaks around his eyes. He was lying down with his head rested on his front paws and cracked one eye open when he saw him.

"What do you want Kiryu? It asked in a tired annoyed voice.

"Nothing really I just wanted to come here to pass time"

"Hehehehe got yourself in deep shit again huh"

"Pheh yeah"

The fox twitched an ear and looked up as if something was coming. "Well good luck cause your busted."

The cold steel of a blade was felt against his neck before he could take a step and he was suddenly pinned to the ground. He looked up into the cold eyes of captain Soi-fon.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you think your doing here?" she asked in a demanding iron tone with her blade pricking a little at the flesh of his neck "You are a fool to think you can barge in here and do as you please"

Instead of panicking and utterly shitting himself from being in the famous second divison captains grip, who might one add was famous for her interrigation techniques; he smirked and sighed.

"Hi dear".


	4. Chapter 4

In Her Service

Coyote Stark the primera espada sat in his room with his typical business of sleeping. At approximately 1 hour ago in the moring, the treca espada Tia Halibel and her fraccion had set out to investigate an odd reiatsu, no big deal of course. But what he wasn't expecting was when he heard noise outside, Halibel and her fraccion would have had returned with severe wounds.

Halibel was and Sun-Sun only had minor wounds, but Apache had a broken arm and a fractured skull, and Mila Rose had broken ribs on her left and right. They were immediately taken care of but judging how she occasionly winced when breathing; it was serious.

Nnoritora and his fraccion Tesla were visiting the medical wing when they say Halibel sitting outside the room with her arms crossed and deep in thought.

"Hey heard you got your asses kicked" Nnoritora mocked.

Halibel didn't even spare him a glance for the thought she was in was to important to be interupted by that idiot.

Weeks had passed since he had met Halibel and he continue to wander in the deserts of Hueco Mundo aimlessly. He didn't feel that burning desire to feed so he guessed that was quenched for now, sometimes he was attacked a few times by lower class hollows that were trying to attain what he had but he always left his attacker broken. In his wandering he had made three friends; Pesche, Dondochaka, and Nel. They sat around a campfire talking about the good days they had. Kitsuyasha didn't have much to say; but the images of Halibels determined eyes flooded his mind. But as the sound of his friends story time drowned out, his mind went somewhere else.

He was in an old country side were the fields and sky glowed a radiant sapphire. The moons glow was bathing the lands in a serene light and in the center he saw a man sitting at a small coffe table with a bottle of sake and a board game of !GO!, waiting for him.

He wore a sapphire samurai kimono that was open at the top exposing his bare muscular chest, his hair was black that covered one eye were his exposed eye was a menacing teal. Along his face ran a vertcal scar which connected to a small horisontal one on his cheek. One hand was tucked in his kimono while the other lit a wooden pipe in his mouth

"**I won't lie; I never thought your souls echo would reach me"**

"Who are you?" he asked asked still at awe of this changed world.

"**My name is *******"**

"What did you say?". The world began to darken and he felt himself being sucked away. "Wait! I didn't hear your name"

"**Your are to unbalanced and corrupted..regain yourself..and you will find yourself."**

"Kitsu-san, Kitsu-san" he heard little Nel call to him as she waved her hands in front of his face. Blinking behind his mask, he stood up and began walking eastward toward the builing of Las Noches.

"Kitsuyasha were are you going!" Pesche asked in a very nervous shaky voice.

"Yeah you go in there and them espada will eat you like brunch; dontcha know" Dondechaka said as he chattered his teeth.

As the two started rambling on and on about the dangers of Las Noches, little Nel looked at the sapphire vasto lorde with only curiosity. "Were are you going Kitsu-san" she asked innocently.

"To comlplete myself"

**-Las Noches-**

What he saw inside was probably the most amazing thing he couldve imagined to see in the bland colorless realm.

He felt sunlight beam down on him like a hug but at the same time it made him squint his eyes for it being the first he had seen as a hollow. The sand was no longer bland pasty white but a rich golden color, the sky which was normally gray and dark was now a beautiful clear blue with clouds floating carelessly. This new world of colors had moved him so well he thought he was about to break into tears from its beauty.

suddenly he felt a reiatsu that slammed down on him like a sack of hammers. It choked him and brought him to his knees causing the charged cero to dissapear. In desparation he searched for the new opponent who had appeated and finally saw her; Halibel. Her eyes looked at him with the same air of authority and boredom.

"So you've finally come to Las Noches, what did you hope to accomplish by coming here?".

"I hoped to accomplish nothing, I only was wandering and I found this place… I entered and looked around because I was astounded by the light and colors."

"I see" she said in a calm emotionless voice, the reiatsu that was pounding on him resided and in the speed of a breath she was in front of him. She extended a hand and took his. "Welcome to Las Noches wanderer"

"I gave you a name , my name is Kitsuyasha, Kitsuyasha Lancier"

"Kitsuyasha…ill remember it" was the last thing she said as she guided him inside the large builiding.


	5. Chapter 5

In Her Service

He was a wanderer who was just trying to find a place for a possible understanding in his existance. Now he has met four strange women who now lead him through to unknown place.

As he entered a strange throne room he saw a strange brown haired man named Aizen looking down on him with a grin plastered across his face. Halibel bowed respectfully and after a short conversation he was led to the center of the room as others gathered and suddenly felt a slight pinch. He looked in the mans hand to see a strange glowing orb wrap cloths of white light around him and he felt himself evolving into a being higher than what he already was.

~**Throne Room**~

Halibel watched in an awestruck but bored gaze as she watched Kitsuyasha become wrapped in the light cocoon. Her fraccion was in the corner of the room joking about how hed be an ugly fucker; each wearing a cast or sporting a bruise from their last bout with him. But as soon as the light receded they all dropped their jaws as they and the room gazed into the smoke.

In the midst of the smoke stood a boy who looked to be nineteen years old who had a tall lean but toned body. His hair was a pale silver that almost looked white and covered one eye were his exposed eye was a menacing scarlet. He had four small white curved horns, to pointing to the front and two pointing to the back. Along his face ran a vertcal scar which connected to a small horisontal one on his cheek.

The new arrancar was forged.

After receiving a standard white arrancar uniform the question arose who would take the new guy. Grimmjow and Nnoritora werent willing to take him so they were out, Baragann scoffed him off without a thought. Syazel was willing to take him but Kitsyasha refused in fear that he might rape him the same applied to Zommimaru and Aerionero; Yammy never liked the idea of fraccions so the decision lied on Halibel.

Normally to everyones assumption the treca espada preffered to have all her fraccions be female. But to the great shock of everyone she nodded and agreed to take him. She was met with objection from her fraccion on the grounds that he would do perverted things to them in their sleep but were quickly silenced only to be informed that he would be sharing a room with her until his was renovated. Hoho boy and was that quite a stir in Aizens throne room.

His outfit was similar to grimmjows; a white open jacket only it was longer and was hooded. On his right hip was his short bladed sword that rested in a silver sheath.

"So kid tell me what you think of your new form and power boost" he heard someone ask behind him. He turned to see Nnoritora Jiuruga the quatro espada stalk from behind a corner dragging his large weapon.

"It's kinda new to me" he responded

"I hear you were a vasto lorde when Halibels slut squad found ya"

"Well I wouldn't call them that"

The espada laughed for a good while at the newly born arrancars attitude. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he immediately felt something in him that he didn't like and refused to ignore. Taking his weapon he swang for the boys head hoping to decapitate him with one blow. He was surprised to see that Kitsuyasha vannish with a buzz and appear perched on his shoulder; his blade was at the espadas throat ready to peirce at any moment

"W-What the hell" Nnotitora gasped.

"Jiruga-sama im new therefore I mean this without undermining your rank; but if you choose to do that again I will defend myself." With that said he put his blade back in his sheath and hopped off of the cuatros shoulder and strode off with both hands in his pockets.

Nnoritora stood in place dumfounded by the event that just played out while on the other hand Aizen watched from his balcony with great astonishment and planning.

On a separate balcony Halibel watched her new fraccion member with cold silent interest.

**-Soul Society-**

After being captured by his wife Soi-fon, Kiryu was taken to the captains meeting chamber; because he told her he had something to tell the first captain.

The walk was short and only took a total of thirty minutes to reach the main buliding. They entered a room were the old man with a wooden cane staff, covered in scars with a long with beard his left and right stood the captains of the thirteen squads; each giving him a different expression.

Byakuya Kuchiki gave him a small glance and then looked away not giving him a real sense of acknowledgement. Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake gave him welcoming smirks nodding politely. Toshiro Hitsugaya narrowed his green eyes in suspicion not showing an ounce of trust. Zaraki Kenpachi scoffed lightly but also gave a slightly intrested look in curiosity of his powers and battle skills. Sajin Kommamura only looked for a second in his direction and looked away. Mayuri Kurosutchi gave a studying look grinning sadistically causing Kiryu to slightly shudder. But her perked up immediately whe he saw Retsu Unohana make a warm smile across her face; Soi-fon gave him a stern glare.

"I have been informed you wish business with me"; head captain Yamamoto spoke first with a gruff voice. "Speak now the floor is open to you"

"I am Kiryunashi Lancier or Kiryu for short; and I am a member of the zero squad royal guard.". That caused a wave of whispers amongst the captains but Kiryu ignored it and continued talking. " It has come to the soul kings attention that Sosuke Aizen is planning to develop something far more dangerous than any arrancar we could imagine."

"For what purpose, If you dony mind my curiousity" Byakuya spoke looking at Kiryus face to detect any attempt to hide bits of information.

"That is unknown" he responded honestly. Byakuya simply nodded and went silent once more.

"If we are correct Aizen plans to create a perfect hybrid, a arrancar capable of using the full capabilities of a zanpaktou and able to use the ressurection form. Normaly that would seem ridiculous and thrown off but there are actually a way these beings can be created."

"And what would those two things be?" the captain commander asked.

"In order to pull this feat off, Aizen would have to take a shinigami, and have him or her undergo the full hollow evolution cycle and then re-awaken the shinigami within. When the two minds cant expel each other; they hollow and shinigami soul become a new level."

Little did they know was that as they were talking, a garganta opened for off near the rukon district; and out emerged the sexta espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack and the cuatro espada Ulqiorra Cifer.


	6. Chapter 6

In Her Service

Soi-Fon was preparing for a mission to the real world. It was to scan for any arrancar activity and if found to be stopped swiftly. She sheathed her blade and finished putting her black hair in two braids going down her backs with gold rings at the end. The squad she assembled was already lined up and ready outside awaiting her presence. She was heading for the door, when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist. Acting on trained instict she spun around and thrusted a palm into the asailants chest kocking him back against the wall.

"Ow ow heheheh note to self never sneak up behind you" Kiryu said rubbing his head. Her killing look melted away immdiately and was replaced with an amused smirk.

"That would be a wise note to follow" she said as she helped him up.

"So were ya off to?"

"I have a scout mission in the human world tp look out for any of aizens arrancars. Oh, but now that you've come hear that reminds me off something oi wanted to give you since you got here"

"Ohohh yeah" he said as he puckered his lips for a kiss; but instead he was met with a punch that sent him tumbling back and falling on his butt. "W-why!" he asked as he rubbed his nose. She pointed to the band-aid on his cheek.

"I heard from reports that Ikkaku Madarame gave you that scratch" she said as she folded her arms and glared. "I remember back when we were coming up in the ranks, I couldn't even land a hit because of your dense reiatsu. So please explain how I, a captain of the second division is still unable to to scaratch you; but yet a damn third seat can.

"I had my guard down" Kiryu admitted as he scrathched his head. Soi-fon was not pleased with his answer.

"You have not only disgraced me as a captain of the gotei thirteen squads, but you have also disgraced the great fon clan legacy!."

"Aww cmon honey i—" he got kicked in the balls and cradled over in a fetal position. As he whimpered in agony Soi-fon left the squad zero reaper and headed out the door. But not before saying the one thing every man, shinigami, and even hollow feared to hear.

"No sex tonight!"

**-Hueco Mundo-**

It had been months since Kitsuyasha had become a arrancar, and in those months he had learned a great deal of combat skills.

Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose taught him the basics of swordmanship and how to use his hierro. They even showed him the skill of creature manifestation by showing him their hollow chimera Allon. So with this skill he created his own manifestation named Gungnir and along the way a few other unique unheard of skills in the kingdom of las noches.

"You called for me Halibel-sama?" she heard Kitsuyasha say as he entered her quarters.

"Yes sit". She motioned her hands in the direction of a small white couch that sat against a wall. When he sat down she walked and stood across from him with both arms crossed.

"What is your total power" she asked bluntly and with no emotion.

He was silent for a good momment but then met her gaze, crimson eyes locking with emerald ones. " I have no reading to give"

"What do you mean you don't have one ?'

"Well Halibel-sama, I havent really been paying attention to my power output". He lowered his gaze from hers. "I don't even know if im stronger."

"You are, I saw what you did against the cuatro espada before you got to were you are now, your potential is vast".

She snapped her fingers and suddenly Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose appered in the room. Receiving a glare from each of them he turned his back to Halibel who looked as she was about to give more information.

"Aizen-dono has commisioned us to go to the Soul Society in order to be back up forces" the treca espada said to her fraccion.

"Who's already there?" Sun-Sun asked.

"According to my briefing, Grimmjow and Ulqiorra are already there. Their mission is to capture the human Orihime Inoue. For it is said she posseses a power that is of use to him.". Kitsuyasha became increasingly intrested in this topic.

"What kind of power is it?" he asked.

"Aizen-dono, says it is a power that can "defy" aspects of fate. A way of rewinding and restoring all things that are living and non-living."

"Whoa that's badass!" Apache exclaimed as she pounded her fist together. As she did this her b-cup breast did a slight jiggle. Which was most to Kitsuyahas pleasure; but he knew better than to get caught.

Grimmjow looked at the land around him and only scoffed; Ulqiorra was silent and focused his mind on the objective at hand. Aizen had given him and Grimmjow the task of capturing Orihime Inoue who just happened to be there training with the soul reaper Rukia Kuchiki. In truth only gave the task to Ulqiorra but since Grimmjow wouldn't stop pestering him, he agreed to let him tag along.

"So where the hell is this bitch" Grimmjow asked putting both hands into his pockets, the only reason of him coming was because he wanted a good fight.

"She is exactly east of our position, and from the level of her reiatsu I would say training has tired her so capture shouldn't be difficult" Ulqiorra said in his normal emotionless tone.

"Awww so we might not need Halibel and her little slut squad" Grimmjow asked with an amused look on his face.

"I wouldn't use that analogy, but yes". Ulqiorra nodded.

With their target found the two espada sonidioed into the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

In Her Service

When he was wating for Hallibel and the girls to deploy. He sat down outside to meditate; and soon he returned to the mind drift.

**-inner world-**

He was back inside his inner world, were he saw the man from before sitting at his table; smoking his pipe and playing his game of GO.

"**Aww so you've come back"** he said not looking up from the board.

"Who are you, tell me now!"

"**I would tell you my name, but your still a bit unbalaced to hear it"**

"What do you mean unbalanced?"

"**Defy fate and rewind your destiny only then can you re-claim the glory you once had"**

A white flash appeared and Kitsuyasha was drowned out from the inner world once more.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Apache shouted as she delivered a savage punch to the top of his head. He whispered a few profane words and looked up to see Halibel and the girls looking at him. Each of them was ready to go. But when they all turned around to leave, he snuck off and formed his own garganta; for he had other plans.

**-Soul Society-**

Retsu Unohana and Soi-fon sat on a outside porch sipping warm cups of tea.

"Captain Unohana I appreciate you inviting me to your blossom veiwing, though I hate to admit it I needed a chance to relax" the second division captain said after taking a nice slow sip of the hot liquid. The fourth division captain smiled warmly as she also took a small sip

"Your quite welcome Soi-fon-san, it really is nice to have company especially since my leuitenant started dating Shuhei-san". As they enjoyed the falling blossoms they heard a loud explosion; quickly taking their guard, the two captain's shunpoed to the roof only to see the giant gatkeeper Jidanbo fall from the sky into the middle seritei plaza; and out of the smoke emeged an arrancar with long silver hair covering one eye and scarlet eyes, his mask fragment was four curved horns.

"An arranar?" Unohana said intrigued.

"A fool" Soi-fon commented.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had just finished their mission of capturing Orihime; When Halibels reiatsu spiked up so suddenly it shook the ground and made the air heavy.

"Grimmjow head back to Hueco Mundo, and make sure the girl stays captured".

Grimmjow protested at first but after five minutes grudgingly left when Ulqiorra sonidoed westward.

"Halt stop where you are!" soul reapers yelled as Kitsuyosha ran througout the seritei. He couldn't help but chuckle in excitement; after all he was in the soul society home and base of the soul reapers.

He dodged and manuevered swinging blades and kido spells, learning and adapting in each step. "Man this is going to be…"

"Halt were you are intruder don't try to run" a girls voice shoted not far from him. He turned in her direction to say "Fuck you ugly bitch" but when he saw her he was speechless.

She was a tall girl with short silver hair with three braids hanging off the side. Her oval eyes were a soft brown and had the innocent gleam of a baby deer. But more importantly she had an ass on her

"Hot damn!" he thought to himself as they now stood staring down each other with different goals.

"I don't know who you are but ill have you know that what you're doing now is a serious crime."She said with a serious tone, proceding to dash and slash at him.

"Well cutie if theres a crime here id say its that were not dating" he responded while dodging her blade and blowing an air kiss.

Those words made her blush madly and pause for a second, but it didn't stop her relentless assault.

Kiryu was takin a nap when the commotion had shaken him awake. On the barrack roof he had woken up like one who had just had a peaceful dream; blinking his eyes as his sight adjusted to his favorite sight whenever he woke from a nap.

The Sky

Ever since he was a child the sky had always deeply fascinated him. Was it the sheer blue color or was it the way the clouds drifted and formed making shapes. The way it expressed itself as if it was living and things like slow breezes and rain were its way of expressing itself.

"Kiruyu-sama! Kiryu-sama!" a foot soldier called out as he appeared before him in a bow. "There has been an arrancar sighted within the seritei we could use your assistance."

"Just one?"

"Yes sir"

"Well then you guys are fine heheheh Shaolin-kun is probably biting his throat out as we speak…but just in case."

**-East Forest-**

The arrancars reiatsu had appeared on her sensory radar and she moved in. With swift grace and presicion, she manueverd through the thick branches of the trees not even leaving even and imprint from her foot. Her zanpaktou Suzumeibachi was already activated and the long percing blade stinger swished in the wind.

In a matter of seconds she had homed in on him and in a matter of seconds she found him. He was jumping through the trees in what looked like an attempt to make distance betweem them. In her mind she chuckled as it was futile to escape; she darted in a silent movement in attempt to strike him from the air. But to her surpise he dodged and did a mid-air spin as he rebounded toward the western brush of the woods.

"Hmm not bad for the first move" she commented to herself as she chased him further. As she attacked more he continued to dodge and evade her and traveling branches. Each time he did she became slightly more impressed. But now that he was obviously not going to be hit by simple attacks she took it to the extreme level; "Shunko!"

The white cracking auroa sourunded her body as she shot into the sky; with the seventh seat in clear sight she puched the air and a bolt of white energy struck the ground ripping the tress and area to shreds; she floated over the results and smirked in satisfaction.

Surely he couldn't have survived that and if he had he was probaly buried under rubble. As she was about to leave though she felt a reiastu spike up and jerked around to see the arrancar floating in the air now darting straight at her, his short blade was drawn.

She dodged and kicked him in the chest, but the body she kicked dissapeared with a buzz; and she soon felt herself being launched downward.

The speed of the drop and the pressure of the wind made it difficult for her to regain her posture so she could only flail helplessly until suddenly she felt herself being caught in the arms of Kiryu. He landed on the ground amongst the debris placing her down gently.

"You okay Fon-san" he asked her as his eyes locked on the arrancar above them. She nodded

He drew his sword from its sheath and stood tall like a proud warrior off to war. "My name of Kiryunashi Lancier; Captain of squad zero and proud server of the royal guard!"

A garganta opened over a hill and four angry arrancar women emerged from the black void. Halibel traced for the male arrancars reiatsu while her fraccion were plotting in a huddle on how they were going to make his life an utter hell when they found him.

Apache suggested just an overly brutal beating until he became immobilized for a week. Mila Rose suggested that he should get locked in the isolation chamber with no food for a month. Sun-Sun suggested that they summon their pet Allon, have him beat him till hes immobilized, then lock him in the isolation chamber for a month. If Aizen were to hear some of the other violent suggestions made he probably wouldve shuddered.

Suddenly the seritei alarm blared and the announcement of the intruder echoed throghout the land.

"You don't think he…"

Halibel found his reiatsu finally and with a nod of confirmation they sonidoed toward the seritei. Little did they know was that when they left another garganta opened and out emerged the cuatro espada Ulqiorra Cifer.


	8. Chapter 8

In Her Service

Kitsuyasha didn't know what to make out of the situation. One moment ago he had taken down a captain level shinigami, but now before him with blade bared was an exact copy of him. He was the same height, had the same hair lenth and color only his was tied in a ponytail. The only thing that was a physical different between them was that his eyes were teal.

"My name of Kiryunashi Lancier; Captain of squad zero and proud server of the royal guard!"

His last name was Lancier!. This had to be more than a horrible coincedence; it had to be.

Before he could ponder on these disturbing facts any longer, Kiryu dashed forward and perfomed a perfect angle slash; only giving him a few seconds to block. Manging to meet his blade, he sonidoed around to execute a counter attack. But Kiryu was gone in a flash and soon grabbed his shoulder.

"Srry bud but that aint gonna cut it" the shinigami said before he hurled the arrancar male into a building.

Kitsuyasha rebounded with an already charged cero and shot the beam straight towards him. But Kiryu astounded him by not only stopping the beam but redirecting it with his bare hands and soon dissapeared.

When he felt it his mind didn't register it at first. But he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down confirmed his thoughts for sticking out of his chest was the blade of Kiryu's sword.

"W-what!" he muttered as he sputtered blood profusely now averting his gaze to the shinigami captain who was now grinning in his assured victory.

When he pulled his sword out from the arrancars chest, Kiryu performed three quick slashes across his chest making blood splurt out in streams and making him fall on his back with a shocked confused expression. His eyes looked at the sky as blood formed a puddle around him and ozzed out his mouth.

"D-damn it"

Kiryu stood over him with a look of a man who had experienced many hellish battles. "You foolish hollows who do Aizens bidding are the ones I pity the most" the captain said as he swung the samurai's blade forth and impaled it into the arrancars heart. The world went still for him as he drowned slowly out of consciousness.

"Kitsuyasha!" He heard four voices echo in the cold silence that sourounded him; and soon in blurry vision he beheld the distraught faces of Halibel, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apache.

"Girls quickly deploy a negacion field to stop the bleeding" Halibel ordered failing to hide the panic in her voice "I'll handle the soul reaper".

She pulled out her blade and sonidoed behind Kiryu swinging it at his head. But Kiryu ducked and backhanded her into a wall. She recovered quickly and fired a yellow bala to knock him back.

Meanwhile Kitsuyasha lied in the field of light held toghther by the three fraccion girls.

"Idiot" Apache said with a shaky voice "what were you trying to prove? That you can nearly get your ass killed and worry us to death"

"Granted we orignally came after you so that we could give you hell" Sun-Sun put in trying to lighten the crushing mood but failing to stop tears from rolling down here eyes. They didn't really like him very much but they didn't want him to die either. Was it because of Aizens need for new arrancar in his army? Or were they and starting to fall for him. Halibel appeared over them.

girls now we have to…"

"**BANKAI!; KOKUJO TENGEN MYOH"**

The shadow of seventh squad captain Sajiin Komamura, giant demon samurai warrior bankai eveloped over them. Halibel was about to move but the giants towering blade crashed into her knocking her down into the hard earth. Allon was going to attack from the side but was destroyed with one hot from its fist turining back into spirit particles and becoming Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Roses left arms once again. The pain the chimera felt surge through their bodies and they fell to their knees.

The wolf-headed captain swung the samurai's blade forth. The fraccion shut their eyes waiting for the impact but when they didn't feel it they looked up to see Halibel taking the full hit.

"**Halibel-sama**!" they screamed in panic as she crumpled severely injured to the ground.

"Bastard we'll kill you" Apache and Mila-Rose yelled ignoring their injured left arms. They rushed at Kommamura with blades bared but the towering wolf-headed captain kicked them both back. Sun-Sun watched in horror as her comrades rushed in again and again injured and severely out-matched. Her gaze then fell upon her unconscious fallen leader who was still breathing but was too injured to move. It was over they were going to die and would soon be replaced by Aizen like the arrancar before them. In her moment of despair she screamed words she knew were pointless. "SAVE US, SAVE US KITSUYASHA!"

"_Get up"_

Kitsuyasha heard a voice echo in the darkness.

"_Why are you lying down like a pathetic excuse of a man, get up your girls are fighting for you; is that what you want to be that pathetic lump of existence who cant even protect whats his?". _In the darkness he didn't only see the strange man from the inner world but he also saw himself. But instead of an arrancar oufit he wore a shingami uniform and his four horn mask fragment was not there. _"Do you wish to die? Do you want Halibel, Apache, Sun-sun, and Mila-Rose to die"_

"N-no" were the only words he responded

She didn't see it in her tears but the moment she screamed that the fingers of Kitsuyashas lifeless body twitched and gripped the guard of his sword. His reiatsu suddenly spiked up and all on the battlefiled had to stop and look at the most impossible feat ever seen. Kitsuyasha stood once more with the top of his arrancar hanging in tatters. Holding his sword and his scarlet eyes starting to regain the rich life color and glow menacingly. Strange blue striped marks formed around his chest hollow hole. His aoura was cold and lifeless and he no longer felt like the carefree boy they knew. No the look on his face and the wicked reiatsu that flowed off him were that of a beast.

"Impossible I confirmed him to be dead" Kiryu yelled in disbelief. His shock was short lived for before he could blink Kitusyasha was beside him and knocked the bald soul into the wall.

Kommamura directed his bankai at the arrancar but suddenly Kitsuyasha slashed his sword in the air knocking back the giant's blade.

"Sleep...Hanyomitsu" he whispered in a lifless tone, the blade turned a deep glowing sapphire color with shining kanji along it, blue samurai armor covered from his shoulder all the way to his hand were he held the sword.

Kommamuras eyes widened at the sight of this. This boy this arrancar had not only returned to the living but now he had initiated shikai which shouldn't even be possible. But soon it hit him or rather the giant of his bankai a large cracked crater in its chest. From Kitsuyashas sudden hit made him fall over. "D-damn!".

But his beating wasn't through for now the arrancar uttered words that signed deaths book.

"**Crucify, Neo Angelo"**


	9. Chapter 9

In Her Service

Her name is Tia Harribel, 3rd espada in Sosuke Aizens army and govenor of the death aspect sacrafice.

Sacrafice…

To sacrafice is to give ones self to save others and to give up ones desires for others so that they may prosper. Shed sacrafice herslf to save the lives of her fraccion for they were like daughters to her, and she would sacrafice herself for Aizens cause. But now what was she willing to sacrafice for this man, this beast standing before her.

She was stirred from her unconscious state by a sudden charge in reiatsu and the sounds of pain filled shouts. Slowly and weakly she cracked open her eyes staring first into the sky. Its blue vastness seemed to offer her acces to a realm of peace she knew wasn't there.

"Halibel-sama, are you able to stand?" she heard the stoic voice of Ulqiorra Cifer the cuarto espada ask as he arrived on the scene stopping leaning next to her.

"M-my fraccion"

"They're fine I assure you the moment I arrived I sent them back in a garganta to Las Noches; Syazel is standing by with proper medical care" he said now looking into the distance.

That news relieved her greatly but then she and Ulqiorra were slammed with a large reiatsu. It was cold, it was blood thirsty, wicked, and it made the primera espada Stark look like a menos in comparison and Aizen look like a just another pathetic soul reaper.

Finding strength to lift her head she looked for the source and once she found it her green eyes widened at the sight. Kitsuyasha stood white his blade bared and glowing sapphire, with blue armor going from his shoulder all down his left arm. "It seems he has released his blade to what soul reapers call a shikai state" Ulqiorra stated with his natural blank expression but with an out of place tone of awe. And he was right to have that tone because in precisely two minutes he had knocked back the squad zero shinigami Kiryu and had the towering captain Sajiin Kommamura on his kness puking blood. But the treca espada never expected the next occurrence to happen.

"**Crucify, Neo Angelo"**

Black and white light swirled around him and sparked violently making rubble fly everywhere; the crushing reiatsu sky rocketed out of any comprehension and out emereged the newly released Kitsuyasha.

In this form, he had long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry white tufts that clowed, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, as well as seemingly pale black skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow skull mask. His face is shaped the same, and it covers his entire head its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns and two smaller back-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. On his back was two menacing dark angel wings made of pure energy and in his had the still shikai state sword now known as Hanyomitsu; but this time the blue shoulder armor was gone.

"Amazing it seems he has somehow become the very definition for an arrancar, a hollow that commands access to the powers once thought only to truly belong to soul reapers." Ulqioraa stated with a slight unnoticable smirk "Or maybe he has gone higher"

"K-Kitsuyasha" Halibel whispered in great shock. She didn't recognize this beast before her; whatever the pipe smoking arrancar had become she didn't like it.

He suddenly began his assault starting first with a sudden sonido behind the barely standing captain and sending him flying into the air with a single small flick of his hand. When Kommamura manged to stop he was already in front of him slamming his fist into his canine jaws which made him spiral crash downwards. Kommamura had now five broken bones and brusies that were barely visible now throbbed hellishly. He was on his back and the released arrancar sromped his foot on his chest pinning him on his back to the ground. He then procedded to torture him by stabbing his sword multiple times over him; causing the captain to yelp in agony.

The black energy wings on his back circulated from his back and formed a black and blue cero between his horns. Kommamura was blasted away to nothingness leaving not even an ash of him behind.

"Cero oscuras..." Ulqioraa said becoming more astounded.

**-Inner world-**

His inner world now comprised of an old fashioned royal Japanese castle that floated aimlessly in the sky. Sitting in the center of a beautiful coy pond garden, was the being who was his direct reflection, but he looked like a shinigami and not a arrancar.

"Who are you? Where am I now?"

" _You are in your inner world, this is the reflection of your soul. To answer your second question; I am you, or at least the you that is dormant."_

**-Battle-**

Kiryu stepped up first and stood in the middle of the grounds. He held his blade in arms length away from himself.

"With tails that hold the heavens, you curse the touch of man; **Kurama no Kyubi"** The katana was white with crimson kanjis, his eyes glowed and suddenly his auora felt intimidating. Nine small blue balls of fire danced around him. "I never thought id have to release my zanpaktou against you, but then again I didn't expect for you to get to my level suddenly"

The beast Kitsu only roared louldy as he fired a black cero. When Kiryu dodged it, he launched a giant clawed hand made of reiatsu to grab the killer. But the beastly arrancar had shatterd it immediately.

Soi-fon activated her shunko and performed strikes at rapid speed. But each hit was intepted by Kitsu's reiatsu as if it were a living thing; and repelled her strikes like a invisible wall. This had reminded her of when she spared Kiryu for the first time when they were younger; that pissed her off.

Kiryu acted fast to perform an axle haevy slash down his back. But the wound healed immediately at blinding speed and beast Kitsu grabbed him by his wrist in order to attempt cutting him in half from the head down. But Kiryu broke free and kicked him square in the chest; making him crash back into three buildings. Kistu wasn't going to be taken down that easy though. He sonidoed in front of Kiryu and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, and charged another cero oscuras between his horns. When he fired it the whole battle field was eveloped in white light; and when it dimmed down it was seen in the middle of the ashen crater. Kitsu standing in silent triumph, still holding thr cloth from kiryus uniform.

"NO!" Soi-Fon screamed in anquish

"Breathtaking" Ulqiorra said in sheer amazement "He took out a zero ranked shinigami, he has become a perfect hybrid."

But Halibel wasn't impressed at all, she knew Kitsuyasha was strong but her mind panicked at the sight of seeing him act so carnalistic. She wanted to beg him to stop; she wanted him to turn back into the naïve, laid back, over confident boy she welcomed into her fraccion; she wanted her Kitsuyasha.

"P-protect Tia"

She blinked in confusion thinking that she had heard what her mind wanted her to hear; until she heard him say it again in a dark echoing tone.

"Protect Tia…I shall protect...My Tia…protect…My girls"

"He only wanted to protect me and the girls" she thought to herself before her eyes caught onto something being tossed into Kitsuyashas hollow hole. Suddenly a black void started materializing and the beast ressurection hollow started to scream in echoing raspy agony as it further surounded him, completely evoloping him.

"Hadō 90 "Kurohitsugi" (Black Coffin)" she heard Kiryus voice say above her. When she saw him it was evident that he didn't escape the blast with no injuries. His upper body was completely exposed, bruised, scratched a little, and there were even some singed spots. But what really caught her attention was his scar; it was a scar that extended from his back to his sides, and was shaped like a giant beast clawed hand.

"Sorry pal but your too strong for me to be fooling around, and if I don't act now you'll continue to evolve" he said as he made some hand symbols. "Bakudō 61 "Rikujōkōrō" (Six Rods Prison of Light) Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into his midsection, holding him in place., Bakudō 62 "Hyapporankan" (Hundred Stepped Rails) A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the him before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which were used to pin the him to the surroundings and rendered him immobile.

"Now we end this!" he said as he jumped into the air above him and made a final hand symbol "Hadō 88 "Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō" (Flying Dragon Striking, Heaven-Shaking, Lightning Cannon)". He fired a massive blast of spiritual energy in a fashion similar to a laser, that streaked downward like a dragon descending from the heavens and hit its target with blinding accuracy. When the spell ended, there was only a smoking crater.

Kitusuyasha was gone.

"Ive seen what I needed to see" Ulqiorra said as he picked up Halibel who was to numb to speak "Let us return Halibel-sama"; and with that the two espada left into a garganta.

Kiryu after performing the three high level kidos, finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fell to his knees; Soi-fon came to his side immediately, and guided him over to a tree so that he could rest.

"What rank was that arrancar? Was he an espada?" she asked in amazement.

"No I saw no number on him" he responded as he wrapped an arm around her. "But in my opinion he was probably higher evolved than any other arrancar the soul society has seen; he was on equal grounds with me.".

"Equal to you" she said in a shocked whiper.

"Yeah…. and that's why he isnt dead."  
~

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself extremely wounded and immobile in a forest a good distance away from the seritei. His healing factor was taking effect so he estimated to be healed within four hours. He looked down to see the zanpaktou blade Hanyomitsu still clutched in his hand; but it was different. Instead of a sapphire bladed katana, it was now a sythe with a white sapphire curved blade.

"I guess those guys were right….im a shinigami."


	10. Chapter 10

In Her Service

~**Years before Kisukes banishment**~

Kisuke Urahara had done it, he had created a device that could evolve and improve all living things.

The Hogyoku

It was a small glass cube containing a glowing purple sphere in the middle. He pondered the possibilities that this could bring. Zanpaktous could be advanced, the already vast majority of shinigami spells could expand even further, soul society technology could become even more ground breaking.

But he also pondered the risk of his achievement.

This could be an unstable element for all he knew, and if it got into the wrong peoples grasp. The hollows could evolve into Vasto Lorde or worse Arrancars and soul society could be overrun.

Unfortunately his fears weren't solitary for suddenly his lab was filled with strange people. They all wore black and silver captain jackets but instead of division numbers they had skulls with two crossed blades.

"The spirit kings guard" Kisuke muttered under his breath.

"Urahara Kisuke you are to stop all further work and no longer have the hogyoku in use at any time" the one presumed to be the leader stated. "If this device is to be stolen and used against the seritei you shall be the one to take the fall

**-Hueco Mundo-**

It had been two weeks since the escapade in soul society, the human Orihime Inoue was captured with success. The thought to be lost former third espada Neliel was found and restored. But the only thing in the treca espada and her fraccions minds that haunted them; was the death of Kitsuyasha.

Mila-Rose sat in silence in her Apache and Sun-Sun's room crying softly into her pillow, Apache was outside punching the wall in practice/frustration; fighting the tears that threatened to flow out her blue and brown eyes, Sun-Sun sat it the library studying a row of texts, but her own tears smudged the pages, and Halibel secluded herself in her room. She never left to eat, drink, and there were times were Aizen had to make visits himself in order to get her to go on missions. Her world without the male arrancar became like Hueco Mundo itself.

No light and no color.

-**Second division Barracks**-

Soi-fon was sitting in her office with paperwork on hand and stress on mind. A knock was heard at her door and entered Omehada with an expression that was a mix between confidence and fear.

"This better be good" she hissed in a cold tone causing the large man to shiver. This irritated her greatly, she could put up with his incompetence, his excessive eating, but she would not tolerate his wasting of her time. "Unless you want the biggest ass beating of your life you better start talking!"

"C-captain" he stuttered finally "I was in the southern area and I came across a interesting discovery"

"What? Did you find a secret place to hide your snacks?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no, I saw arrancar tracks"

He suddenly found himself pinned against the wall with Soi-fons blade pointed to his throat. Her eyes were icy and like steel and her very breath was like a demon that would slay an entire dynasty.

"Say what you just said, I dare you to you blubbering whale "she said as the tip of her blade almost pricked his skin.

"I saw some tracks and verified them to be arracar *gasps from blades pricking skin* I followed but the tracks went cold"

She let the large man go. "Very well ill look into it later"

Kiryu was sitting in his room meditating on the past recent events and the still current danger. From reports a human named Orihime was captured who possessed a strange power to defy fate, and now out there was running an arrancar hybrid capable of accessing a zanpaktou and resurrection form, who's power stands equal to him; the captain of the soul kings royal guard, and who has probably regained strength by now. As he thought of this, the scar on his back throbbed reminding him of old memories.

Soi-Fon sat in her office in the meanwhile and soon found herself on memory lane as well.

**-Years Long ago**-

"Youroichi-sama, how long do you estimate your captains meeting will last?" the young third seat asked her dark skinned captain. "I wish to know this so I know when to meet back with you"

Youroichi giggled at her subordinates clinginess and patted her head teasingly "Well it'll be a while since its based off the recent disappearances within the gotei thirteen."

"Disappearances?"

"Yes, there have been a string of disappearances in each of the squads, and the uniforms of these missing ones are the only things that are found days later"

"I could take a small squad and go on a scout mission for any suspicious activity Youroichi-san!" she suggested.

"No, you stay put while I go to my meeting, but if you want to be socially active today" she grinned "You could hang out with the two new recruits."

"B-but Yourichi-san!"

"See ya later Soi-fon.". she vanished with a shunpo. Leaving the girl to decide how to pass her time.

***Elsewhere***

Kiryu was napping under a tree in total bliss, while on the other side rested his twin younger brother. They looked the same on all aspects except to color of their eyes.

"Yo Kiryu you worried about those kidnappings, they say second division might be targeted." His brother said as he yawned loudly.

"Huh? No, not really."

"What's up with you bro, your mind seems to be somewhere else."

Kiryu blushed a little in embarrassment. "Sorry I was thinking about Shaolin-sama"

"You realize she calls herself Soi-fon now right?"

"Yeah but I think her original name is more beautiful"

"Kiryu give it up she's not interested in guys."

"What do you mean?"

"Its obvious to everyone that she has a crush on Shihoin-taichou"

"What?" he said in utter shock "That cant be true!"

"Though I cant blame her, Shihoin-taichou is one sweet piece of ass."

"Brother stop it, what if Shaolin-sama hears you!"

"Well there's no point in stopping."

"What do you mean?"

"She's standing right in front of you."

Kiryu jerked up to face a glaring Soi-fon who looked very disgusted. She was twitching one eye, and her hand was slowly reaching for the blade on her side. "You insolent recruit dare speak of Youroichi-san in such a perverted manner; Ill put you in your place!".

"Oh and how do you suppose you'll do that?". His brother asked in a mock question.

"Meet me and the others on the hill near the forest and find out"

Kiryu and his brother arrived to the training ground three minutes early before the angry Soi-fon did.

"Dude there you are we all had thought vice captain Omehada ate you or something" he heard a voice call out to him and was followed by a swarm of laughter.

It was a boy with shoulder length wavy brown hair tied in a short ponytail, his eyes were mint green. He wore the standard a long sleeved version of the stealth uniform like his; and had a wooden pipe hanging in his mouth occasionally taking a few puffs.

"Oh hey Metsu; yeah I was dozing off again and nearly lost track of time" he replied while scratching his head.

Metsu Inashe was Kiryus best friend since the academy, fourth seat, and one of the seven in squad two who knew his abilities. The other two were Daichi Honda and Ayumu Momochi.

Daichi was tall and average built in muscle and fith seat in squad two. He had black shaggy hair that went over his eyes and wore a sleeveless version of black op uniform.

Ayumu was tall and skinny in muscle and sixth seat; he had short blonde hair and light purple eyes; a pair of glassed rimmed over his nose. His black op uniform was normal.

"Well regardless haul ass and line up Soi-fon is coming" Metsu replied to his friends. They quickly lined up as the most beautiful woman Kiryu had ever seen since joining squad two walked onto the field with her serious no nonsense look displayed across her face. Her eyes looked over him and his fellow troops with disapproval.

Vice captain Omehada was next to her sporting a fresh black eye.

"He must've said something she didn't like" he thought to himself.

"Alright you pathetic loads of shit listen up, today's training regimen is increased five times more". That earned a lump of silent groans amongst the black op squad members; and a disapproving glare from the second squad captain. "I'm sorry is there a problem with that; perhaps you all should speak your minds"

Kiryus brothers mind was in a perverted day-dreaming daze so he missed the sarcasm in her voice when he said "Well Soi-fon-san if you must know, im just thinking about how lovely your looking today and how I hope you take off your haori so I can see your seductive figure"; sarcasm laced every word.

The group erupted into a choir of gasp and shocked faces. Omehada eyes widened so much one would've thought his eyes would pop out. Metsu, Daichi, and Ayumu were all going "Yeah Boy!" in their minds. But Soi-Fon was not amused; she chuckled darkly as a cold killing aurora surrounded her, her eyes locked on the seventh seat with an objective to only leave him in pieces. She shunpoed in front of him and connected her fist into his stomach sending him flying into the thick forest.

~End Flashback~

Soi-fon chuckled a bit from that memory, and in his room Kiryu shuddered from remembering how feirce his wife was.

"You always were the sarcastic one; my brother Kitsuyasha."


	11. Chapter 11

In Her Service

He moved silently in the night, his every breathe blending with the cool blowing wind. The shadows were his veil and sword and the light was only an obsatcle that he would cut down in cold blood if it ever took a form and stood before him.

His mission was a simple one, the Captain Commander Yamamoto was to be found, probed for information, and disposed if when the desired info was not given.

Scaling walls and jumping roof to roof on tall buildings, was mere childs play compared to the many skills he possesed. His peircing red eyes focused on the targeted residence and his mind formed a plan without even a second to waste. After taking one breath of the night air he began his operation.

The guards examined every corner in the halls but he slipped by in the areas they were to lazy to look into. His breathing ceased and he dashed like a cat past the suirvelance cameras and tricking motion sensors to belive he had not passed with his stealthy speed.

There was movement occuring in the house for a grand feast was being held in the main halls. He heard laughter and music and with a quick look through the crack in the door he saw his target.

"Sweet god this is boring" Soi-fon said to herself as she leaned her cheek into her palm. Kiryu and her were invited to a feast banquet in the commanders halls. But frankly the old man was more suited for war and combat than throwing parties. Her eyes thought they saw a figure in the back, but her tired mind dismissed it as an illusion. Maybe it was the images her mind was giving her to escape the boredom. But she could feel a presence that stood out among the many people in the room. Like there was a person calling to her in silence.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Kiryu asked as he looked in the same direction.

"Ame Hakufuku -(RainWhite Prostration)"a voice whispered and soon a strange mist began to evelop to hall fast. Everyone who had been touched by the mist instanly fell into a deep sleep.

"Kiryu!" Soi-fon said in urgency.

"It's a high level kido sleep spell, quickly Shaolin cancel put up a protective spell before the mist reaches us ! Captain commander you—."

"Im already on it!" the old man said as he joined the couple in making a hand symbols.

""Hanki" (Reverse Demon)!" they emitted kido energy enough to cancel off the mists effects and soon all three saw the source of the sudden kido.

Out walked in a figure clad in mystery; He wore a black hooded jacket with red vine designs on the sleeves, bandana, cloth covering lower half of face, and pants. On the center of the jacket was a red trigram star that seemed to glow in the moons light. They couldn't see much under his hood but when he tilted his head up a bit they saw peircing red eyes. He carried in his hands a sythe that had a white sapphire blade with red kanji along it.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiryu asked the stranger as he casually walked into the room. He placed his left hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou to perform a quick draw if he needed to. Soi-fon also had her blade drawn and Yamamoto simply stayed in place; daring him to even try to attack.

"Ill ask again, who are you?"

"Rounin" the stranger has responded " I never expected the captain of the royal guard would be in attendance, but this works out better than I expected it to."

"And how is that so?"

"I came to glean info for how I could get into the spirit kings plain, but now that you're here ill just ask you."

Kiryu shunpoed in a blink and clashed blades with Rounin, pushing him back against the wall. "And you think you have the strength to force that info from me!"

Rounin countered and then slashed his blade with equal mastery, then followed with shunpo. But Kiryu followed his spiritual signature and met with his counter strike. Soi-fon attempted a sneak attack, but Rounin sensed her coming and evaded while pushing back Kiryu with a relentless attack combo with his sythe. Yamamoto broke the struggle by permorming Hadō 1 "Shō" (Thrust) creating a force of reiatsu to propel Rounin out the window.

He managed to get his footing and land on top of a pillar. When Soi-fon appeared and performed a surprise palm strike, he evaporated into a vapor of mist.

"What the hell!" she shouted.

They now stood in the ultimate stand-off. Each of them ready to pull out all they had in order to crush this stranger. Rounin pointed to Kiryu and he rested his sythe on his shoulder "I wanna talk to you alone."

Kiryu stood his ground "Not a chance you—.". Rounin was grabbing him by the collar of his uniform and propelled them both into the air, before Yamamoto and Soi-fon could interfere, they both dissapeared in a shunpo.

They appeared in a emtpy grassland a good thirty miles away from the seritei, 3 miles by shunpo. The moment their feet touched the ground, Kiryu broke away and activated his zanpaktou Kurama no Kyubi and Rounin created some hand symbols.

"Born of my flesh and now fighting in my service; **Bakudō 27 Kuchiyose no Jutsu –(Summoning art)"** he said as he placed his hands together and a magic circle formed around him that exploded into a puff of smoke. When it cleared he was stading on top of the head of a giant black hollow demon dragon with sapphire runes along its body and a pair of midnight black feathered wings. It was sitting cross legged like a person and was smoking a pipe, a crack ran from its left hollow mask eyes.

"**I thought I told ya not to summon me unless the opponent was worth it brat"** the creature said to its master as it took an irritated puff of its pipe.

"He is, hes captain of the spirit kings royal guard" Rounin said as he glanced down upon the battle ready Kiryu " Aint that right Kiryu-nii"

Kiryus eyes widened in disbelief; did this man just claim to be his brother. No that was impossible his brother died two days after he was recruited in squad zero, he was a third seat in squad one last time he saw him. Before "that" night, before he received the scar that taunted his back.

So in anger/ confusion he shouted his battle cry ; **"BANAKAI!"**

**-Hueco Mundo-  
**Aizen sat on his throne sipping on his tea when suddenly a large ocean of spiritual pressure crashed into his throne room. Causing the floor and walls to crack and shatter.

"Oh my did a espada above rank one release in Las Noches?" Gin Ichimaru asked with his signature fox grin. Kaname Tosen donned a look of unease at this sudden occurrence.

"No Gin, it isnt an espada" Aizen said in his cold matter-of-fact voice "This power in fact, is coming from the soul society."

"A royal guard released his bankai" Tosen said in a stunned whisper.

"And there seems to be a power matching against it" Gin obeserved "But I cant tell if it's a shinigami or an arrancar."

Aizen smirked at Gins words and summoned a random arrancar into the room. "Fetch me Ulqiorra" he said "I believe a lost treasure has been found."


	12. Chapter 12

In Her Service

_Bankai, or __Final Release__, is the second and final upgrade for a Zanpakutō. To achieve the level of Bankai one must summon and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. This process is opposite of the way a Shinigami would obtain Shikai, as the Shinigami must force the Zanpakutō to manifest in the real world as opposed to conversing with them in their inner world. Usually it would take a Shinigami ten years to reach this level, and even more years to master it._

_The forms and power of Bankai and Shikai are dependant of the Shinigami and Zanpakutō combined. However, the power of a Shinigami and Zanpakutō can increase tenfold. Only Shinigami of great strength are able to achieve this level. It is the ultimate technique and form of any Zanapakutō. The Four Noble Families, that have always produced an exceptionally challenged Shinigami that was capable of achieving this level. Those capable of reaching Bankai level are always involved in historical roles within Soul Society and the Gotei 13._

_The Special Ability of Bankai is usually an exemplified and more powerful version of that of his Shikai counterpart, some just increase the power of the move such as Byakuya's Zanpakutō's blade count multiplies, and Sajin Komamura's creates a giant rather than just pieces of it. Others however follow the theme of the Shikai form, such as Renji's segmented Shikai become a large segmented Baboon Snake, or Mayuri summoning a large creature with the same face as that on his Sword's hilt. _

Rounin gazed upon Kiryus bankai with great awe. Truly no words could describe the sheer power in each of the shinigamis breath.

His whole body was shrouded in a blue flame cloak of reiatsu that had nine tails moving freely as did his hair that now was untied from the hair band snapping. His weapons were a hand-to-hand type. A pair of clawed gaunlets and boots that had runes running along them; he looked like a demon Kitsune given human flesh.

"**Youkai Kurama no Kyubi!- (Demon blade of the white nine-tailed fox)"** he said in a chilling beastly voice. **" If you wish to leave this place with even a finger you will drop this bullshit facade right the fuck now!". ** His nine tails slammed into the ground and incinerated all they hit, and he soon got on all fours like an actual fox and hissed like a predator ready to pounce.

"He isnt playing around" Rounin muttered under his breath. Not wasting time to gawk, he commanded Gungnir to lunge a clawed hand down at him. But he was gone by the time the claw made impact and was soon next to him attempting to rip his head clean off. "Hadō 1 "Shō" he performed in an attempt to create space. But Kiryu broke through the spell like it was a sheet of paper. The attack missed him by a inch but the shockwave sent him tumbling down. Gungnir attempted to swipe him with his tail, but Kiryu caught it like it was nothing. But to his great surprise he was immediately met with a cero as a counter that hit him square on. It managed to bring him to the ground, but his nine tails shot up and binded the beast until it was pinned to the ground. Kiryu was beyond the level of any shinigami of gotei thirteen, and the whole world knew.

" **Ao Kitsune Hi-(blue fox fire)". **He sucked in a large portion of air and shot out a ocean of blue fire that consumed all the land in its wake. That after result was a filled of blank ash that showed not even a speck of green land that was there before.

"Captain Commander do still remember "that" night?". Soi-fon asked the old man as they saw the blue flash in the sky. The reiatsu that thrashed everywhere would have crushed her had he not been there to counter it with his own.

"This night you speak of, do you speak of the night of the mass hollowfication" Yamoto asked as he sat down. When Soi-fon nodded he stroked his beard and let his thousand year old memories play out.

**-Flashback-**

"Commander! We have a situation!" a messenger told him as he entered the barracks. "shinigami have begun undergoing hollowfication!"

He looked into the streets and saw a horde of zomibie like figures approaching the seritei. Some had half of a hollow mask, some had full ones, and others seem to be halfway converted to the evil creatures. He watched with horror as shinigami who became overpowered were overwhelmed and converted; only adding to their numbers. He even saw vice captain level shinigami in the horde.

"Command all unconverted to get to the central entrance and prevent any of them from entering the main walls." He ordered the messenger in full commanding voice.

"Third seat Kiryu and a small group have already headed out to fight the threat."

The captain commander revealed his sword from his cane. "Then I shall go as well"

But when he got there it was too late. Before his eyes strewn along the grounds were shinigami of the all strenghts and caliburs. Some were dead, some were unconscious and undergoing the slow painful change, and the rest were injured.

"Get away from him!" he heard a young third seat Soi-fon scream in fear and desperation.

Standing above her and an injured unconscious Kiryu was a hollow that seemed to in the old soul reapers long life, cause fear upon first glance. It was large and muscular with a gray and sapphire body. It looked like a devilsih angel dragon with two large horns and long flowing silver mane and a reptiliin human skull mask with empty black eyes that gave him a deep chilling atmosphere.

Soi-fon unsheathed her zanpaktou and pointed it at the beast menacingly. "If you don't get back" she hesitated for a moment "Then I will drive this blade straight through your heart!"

To his surprise the hollow opened a garganta immediately without moving **"That's good to know" **it said as it steeped inside **"Because that fool aint worth eating"** and with that it dissapeared from the void.

**-End Flashback-**

"Even though he was only a beginner level, that hollow from that night manged to make even these old bones feel fear."

Kiryu and Rounin continued their epic battle which resulted in most of the battle ground being torn from the root up. Kiryu thrashed and slashed with his nine tails and claws while Rounin countered with kidos.

"Why wont you accept an obvious truth" he asked the enraged squad zero captain who was trying with all he had to leave this fight with his head,

"**Because my brother was killed by a hollow on the night of mass hollowfication!"**

Rounin activated a trap surprise bakudo the shot up and restrained him, then he proceded to form new hand symbols that activated an explosive kido.

Kiryu broke free from the restraint but only managed to barely escape the blast with the loss of his haori and the back of his unform torn off exposing his back.

"Then were did you get that scar"


	13. Chapter 13

In Her Service

**-Flashback-**

"Kiryu-sama what is out course of attack" a first division recruit asked him as they were cutting thorugh hordes of the hollow undead. Moments ago he and this small group had set out to discover the origin of the outbreak.

"We will only cut down those that get in the middle of our objective, but other than that well will allow the general commander to decide how to handle them". he said to him before an infected lunged out of the brush. He dodged its bite then side a shunpo back slash to submit it over on its back then he stabbed its head to kill it. Another came for a surprise attack but a swift movement from the shadows slit its throat in seconds.

"Hey Shaolin-kun came to join the party" he said to her as he took out another.

She smirked and she threwn anken into five more. "Well I couldn't let the old runt recruit from squad two have all the fun."

They fought theyre way up into the middle of the forest were they found bodies strewn everywere. There were a few surving infected who had lost their limbs while other were torn in half, and in the center of the carnage stood a demonic dark gray and sapphire hollow with a long silver mane who held one of them in its jaws bleeding.

It didn't seem to notice theyre presence, but some of the squad members didn't seem to notice that. For they all went running toward it.

"Wait stop!" he called to them, but it was to late.

The hollow slaughtered the first few in blinding speed, tearing they arms clean off and then as they screamed and bled immensely, he hurled their swords with their hands still gripped tightly on them stabbing into their throats silencing them.

"Waughhh were gonna die!" one female recruit screamed as she tried to retreat with the others. But the large hollow sonidoed and tore the group easliy in half with one swipe of his clawed hand. Not able to stand there, Kiryu gripped his sword and nodded for Soi-fons participation.

"Hold the sacred heavens; **Kurama no Kyubi**!"

"Sting; **Suzumebachi**!"

Kiryu formed a whip of blue flames and lashed it at the hollow as Soi-fon did rapid strikes and finally created a death stamp on its palm. The hollow did a quick lash with its tail and followed up with a row of claw slashes. But Kiryu and Soi-fons speed allowed them to dodge and move around the attacks and and counter.

Soi-fon smirked in triumph "We are going to defeat this easily, we—."

"Shaolin move!" Kiryu shouted.

She looked to see the hollow about to shoot a large blue cero. "When did he charge it?"

"**Grand Rey Cero" **it said as it shot the beam from its mouth with a large boom. Both had barely managed to evade it, but they did. When it had missed, it exploded with a large white light and vaporized all caught in it; leaving not even an ash.

"Kiryu are you alright" Soi-fon asked in the smoke, but she got no answer. "Kiryu are you—."

"" she heard him scream in tortured agony. The hollow in the confusion has manged to get behind him without being detected and grabbed him in a iron grip. Along with its montrous strength that could crush him like nothing, the hollows natural ability of acidic touch was taking effect. He felt its hand melt into his back and its claws prick his skin. during his screams he saw something flapping in the trees, it was a haori his brother Kitsuyasha had received upon his acceptance in the royal guard. Why was that here? Did he fight this hollow? Did he die?, it mattered not because he too was going to be killed. That was until from the side, Soi-fon had managed to perform a kido to knock the hollow off him, and held him in her arms with Suzemebachi pointed at the beast. Then he just blacked out.

….

"Kiryu-san"

"Kiryu-san"

Kiryu woke up in the medical wing with a throbbing pain in his head; and he was in a full body cast. His captain Retsu Unohana was sitting at her desk writing dialasis notes.

"C-captain what happened" he said in a strained tone

"Shhh don't speak" she said in her normal calm tone "You're very lucky to be alive." she pulled up her clipboard and read out the damange."Aside from fractured ribs, you also received severe acid burn wounds on you back, which left a scar."

"Unohana-taichou were Kitsuyasha? Weres my brother?" he asked with painful desperation.

She looked at him in silence for three minutes but then answered. "Im sorry to inform you that….your brother has been labled as deceased."

His breathing became strained as he began to go into hysterics. Ignoring all pain in his body, he got up and began wobbly limping toward the door.

"Kiryu-san, you musnt be moving in your condition!" Unohana said calmly as she tried to guide him back to his hospital bed. But he pulled loose from her and almost ran into a startled Soi-fon who had come in with get well flowers.

"What are you doing fool!" she said to him "You heard Unohana-taichou your in no condition to be moving."

But he ignored her and walked outside and slumped to his knees now that the pain in his body was reminding him off its existence. He undid the bandages wrapped around his chest and exposed his scared back to the afternoon sun and air. it was a perfect shape of a clawed hand that went from his back to his side, it wouldve been worse had Unohana hadnt healed most of the damage.

"Think of that as a reminder of that night" a mans voice said cooly next to him.

He looked up to see a man with long platinum hair with split front bangs. He black uniform and a silver and black haori with two swords crossed at the back.

"Who are you?" Kiryu asked.

"My name is Sephiram Sonosuke, I am from the royal guard" he replied. " I have come to offer you a opportunity"

"Opportunity?"

He took off his haori and drapped it over Kiryus to cover his naked back. "Yes, the opportunity to continue your brothers legacy"

**-End Flashback-**

"I got this scar on my back from a hollow who killed my brother." He told rounin as lunged and clawed at him "It is not only my sybol of earned strength, but it is also my vow to continue his legacy"

He lashed a tail that Rounin did not notice and it swiped the man across the face causing his cloth mask and bandana to fall off in ashes. He pulled back his hood and let long silver hair flow in the night air. Scarlet eyes now stared into his as now a face similar to his looked at him with seriousness. Kiryu now was face to face with his brother.

" Fourth seat of squad two, seventh seat of squad one,3rd division chief of kido corp, and ex- royal guard recruit; Kitsuyasha Lancier present".

.


	14. Chapter 14

In Her Service

Kiryu stared into the eyes of his brother with disbelief, his bankai de-activated on its own and left him low on guard.

"Kitsu-nii" he said in a frozen whisper "It is you, b-but how? When?"

"So you believe me now baka" Kitsuyasha replied

"But when did you survive that night? Why didn't you report back!"

Kitusyasha opened up the front of his outfit and revealed a small hollow hollow hole in his chest and four small white curved horns sproouted out of his head. "Because I had to go through phases first baka"

"B-but…"

"That will be quite enough" a voice said and suddenly both were sourounded by six people. They all wore royal guard uniform and glared down at the shinigami/ hollow hybrid before them. In the lead position stood Sephiram and Kiryus vice-captain Fujimaru.

"For being an immediate threat, and having information about Sosuke Aizens plans. We will be taking you in for questioning and then execution". Sephiram declared as he drew his blade. But then out of the blue a green cero blast cut in between the two groups and Ulqioraa arrived grabbing Kitsuyasha by the shoulder.

"Come with me, Lord Aizen awaits your return" he said emotionlessly as he opened a garganta. Kitsuyasha was about to step in when Kiryu shouted out.

"Brother don't go, not now and not to that traitor!" he lost all proffesional composure as a captain and let tears stream down his face "I missed you, I still have questions!"

Kitsu could only shake his head " Wipe those tears, you're a man and a royal guard now baka. We'll have lots of time to speak another time." He stepped in and the void closed. Leaving Kiryu to scream into the full moon sky.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

Kitsu looked upon the barren sandy desert as if it were a home he deprived himself of. Then to Las Noches were he knew he would find some diffuculty. After breifing with Aizen he wandered around until he suddenly recived a well executed punch across his face that sent his tumbling into a mound of sand.

"You sure got balls to show face around here after all ya put us through" Apache hissed angrily as she cracked her fist. Mila Rose and Sun-Sun stood beside her glaring.

"Um hey girls" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Hey girls? You have us thinking your dead for two weeks, cause Halibel-sama to become more distant each day, and you just come back and say "Hey girls" you're a bastard!". She and the other too suddenly found themselves in a embrace. He smelled of spring and spices and it made them intoxicated and forgetful of the pain.

"Im sorry I left you girls in the dark. But I never meant to; Im sorry" he said before he suddenly found his lips being devoured by Apache in a kiss followed by the other two.

"Don't you ever leave us again jackass" Mila-Rose threatened lightly in a whisper.

"I promise"

"KITSU-SAN!" a female voice sounded in the silence before he was tackled and found his face buried in a large pair of bussoms. He looked up and saw that she was a woman with long sea foam green hair with a pink line across the bridge of her nose, her skull fragement was a the top half of a goat skull. Though she was older than he remebered he knew who she was.

"N-nel" he said pulling away from her hug with a dumbdounded look.

"Yes! Kitsu-san its been so long, me and the others missed you." She said as she hugged him again even tighter letting her chest press against him. The girls stood on the side seething with irritation. But she ingnored them completely and turned around as she lifted her shirt.

"N-Nel what are you doing?" he panicked in fear that the three girls would stomp on her. But was shocked to see a large number three on her back. "Wait three? Then that means…."

"No no Kitsu-san" Sun-sun spoke up "Halibel-sama is still the treca espade, Neliel-sama is part of the fraccion as a stand in."

"Then that means…"

"Yes! I was the former treca espada" Nel sounded happilly as she jumped up and down like a child. Providing Kitsuyasha with visual pleasure.

**-Soul Society-**

Retsu unohana captain of squad four sat on her garen porch sipping on a cup of tea. The wind tickled her skin as she sipped the warm liquid; the flowers color seemed to magnify in color.

"THAT BASTARD!" she heard a female's voice ring in the air. Looking out into its direction she saw Soi-fon shunpoing like the world was ending. "First he makes me look like a fool and then I find this out"

"Found what out?" Unohana asked herself as she watched the captain dart in the direction of the south woods.

**-Soul King Realm-**

*Kiryus dream*

"Wake up, Wake up sleepy head" he heard a womans voice saying seductively. He blinked his eyes open only to see Soi-Fon sitting on top of him with no top one covering her chest with her hands.

"Shaolin, w-what are you…"

"Oh you silly boy, I can't stand watching you suffer in vain trying to impress me" she said as she traced a finger on hid chest. He gulped hard as she started stroking the bulge in his pants.

"W-wait i…"

"But Kiryu-san I must have you now, the reason im doing this is because I wanna make a baby with you" she pulled him closer till her lips were close to his ear "even if I have to make you"

"Ohohohoahahahahaa

~end dream~

Vice captain Fujimaru watched awkwardly at the sleeping form in front of his room. Listening with horror as he spoke in his sleep

"Ohohohoh Shaolin baby we musnt"

"H-hey you wake up" Fujimaru said in a weirded out alarmed tone, checking to make sure others werent around to hear this.

"Tehee no im shy"

"Serioulsly wake up" he said more alarmed.

"OH Shaolin baby your such a predator"

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" he shouted while delivering a savage elbow to the sleeping boy's stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

In Her Service

-Hueco Mundo-

Kitsu sat upon one of the towers of Las Noches to ponder one single thing.

How to face Halibel.

Simply going to her and casually saying hello, would be a terrible blunder on his part. Simply avoiding her, would cause the stressful tension to rise even further.

"Kitsu-kun whatcha thinking about" Nel said as she sonidoed behind him and sat beside him as he continued thinking.

"I am thinking of a way to face Halibel-sama" he confessed quickly "Shes different from the others, winning her back after all these times shes believed im dead. She might even go as far as to attack me."

She pouted with her bottom lip sticking out like a child "Why do you need to see her so bad."

"Well Nel, Halibel-sama found me when I only wandered. Sure I met you and the gang, but she and the others showed me a chance to find myself, my power, and even my brother…I guess you could say im in love with her."

Halibel had just returned from a scouting mission when she had suddenly sensed a familiar reiatsu in the air. Yesterday she had been told Kitsuyahsa had returned to Las Noches, but she refused to believe that for she saw him die.

"Hey hey there you are" Grimmjow said with his toothy grin "That brat of yours has been moping around for ya Hali-bitch"

"Piss off sexta" she hissed.

He put up his hands in a gesture of surrender "Whoa save that aggresion for the dope sitting on the east pillar" he said pointing to a recognizable figure sitting overhead talking to Nel.

*Soul King Realm*

The soul kings realm was nothing like the seritei, it was a dimensional word of its own right. Elaborate elegeant buildings floted in the sky which had great lights of many colors shining betweem the clouds in a unpredictable dance. The fields, groves, and water were all clean and crystal. Thus truly was what human would call "heaven".

In the main building fortress sitting at a round table. Kiryu looked at his old comrades from the academy days.

Sorajobi Shihoin; the tenth in line to become the head of the Shiohoin clan; at least that was what they say amongst the nobility. he was seventh seat in squad two and standard foot soldier in the stealth division. But now he was third in the royal guard. Next to him was Daichi and Ayumu.

Next was Kapachai Gupapi who wasn't a seated officer in the second squad but in squad eleven. He slightly taller than Sorajobi and was average but toned in muscle. He had bronze skin and green eyes; his hair was upward and spiky and he wore a white head cloth. His uniform bottom was split like pants.

Next to him was his older sister Naomi Gupapi. Naomi was the timid seventh seat of squad five. She was average in height but had a curvy body. Her hair was short and dark purple which matched her eyes and covered one eye and her uniform was long sleeved and a size bigger than her making her look like a boy and hiding her figure.

Then there was Kirio Hikifune a former captain of squad twelve. She had long black hair that stopped at her back and a shimering pair of blue eyes.

Sephairaim walked into the room with Kiryus vice captain Fujimaru. He stood in front of a prjector as the Fujimaru took his seat next to Kiryu.

"Now that we are all gathered" Sephairaim started "Let me inform you why I called for meeting.

-Hueco Mundo-

"Kitsuyasha" the familiar voice of Hailibel said softly behind him. Kitsuyasha tunrned to look into her green eyes which were trying not to betray the joy of seeing him again.

"H-hey Tia" he greeted

She didn't respond but only stared at the silver haired boy with her piercing green eyes.

"L-look I know I had you thinking I was dead but…" she cut him off with a sharp slap.

"Umm wow I…." she slapped him again.

"Could you just…." Another slap

"seriously…." Omg! ..another slap.

"DEAR LORD WOMAN WILL YOU JUST MAKE OUT WITH ME ALREADY!" he exploded.

That was all the incentive she needed to hurl himself into his arms and let the rest come together.


	16. Chapter 16

In Her Service

**-Hueco Mundo-**

After making a good hour of catching up with Halibel and the girls, Kitsu decided to seclude himself on a pillar to figure out some things about him and his brother. How would he go about approaching him?

Though he was a shinigami, the fact was he was also an arrancar in Aizens army. Well to be frank….Aizen wasn't that much of a threat; but he was a cunning sort. If he couldn't beat him one a basis of fair one on one fight, he'd surely use his above average intelligence to out manuever him.

But he was getting off track. He looked down at the Zanpaktou on his lap. During the duration of his return, he had learned its full name.

**Hanyomitsu no Ameratsu;** the blade of the illusioned black sun.

He didn't know what it was capable of prior to learning the name. but before he could figure out the answer a new but familiar reiatsu appered far off in the desert of hueco mundo.

*Soi-fon P.o.v*

-2 hours earlier-

"Grrrrr that sneaking bastard" she grumbled to herself as she looked over a letter Kiryu left her before departing for the spirit king realm.

"Dear Shaolin" she read aloud "Due to there being some complications and events I cant really explain, I must go to the spirit guard main hq until further notice. Just know I love you very much.-(Kiryu)"

"Yah couldve at least said goodbye in person asshat" she grumbled to herself.

But as soon as she tossed the letter on her desk, a small slip of paper fluttered out. Soon reading it, she responded in the most serene, simple, and lady-like way.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Standing up angrily she shouted out for her incompetent large vice captain.

"Ready a stealth platoon im going on a investigation."

-Present time-

She exited a senkaimon with a small group of stealth force troops to spy into las noches. Why was she doing this? None of those who followed knew; nor did they dare question their leaders decisions. They were no fools.

"Stay hidden and if you see an arrancar of in worse case an espade, do not engage." She instructed in her cold commanding voice.

"Hai taicho!" they confirmed.

None of them realized that four eyes were watching them a distance off.

From a distance wathcing the second division captain and her platoon exiting the senkaimon, were four hollows. Three of them were adhucha and the last one was a vasto lorde.

The first adhucha was named Slix. He had the appearace of a humanoid giant squid with a massive jaw. His bottom half was an array of tentacles with spikes along the sides.

The second was named Buhdara. He had the appearance of a fat budda with large lobed ears on the side of his mask. His arms and fist were large and strong enough to snap steel.

The third was named Cleaver. True to his name he had long clawed hands and feet with curved blades on the side of his arms. He looked like a lizard man with a long spiked tail and horns coming from his masks forehead. He had an unstable mind and his mask had a serial killer grin.

Finally in the back leaning against a dead tree was the vasto lorde which was named "V". he was tall with long arms and legs to about seven feet with long flowing black hair. His body was red and grey with lines going over his mask like tears of blood. His hollow hole was small in the center of his stomach, and he leaned silently on the tree with his eyes closed.

"Kkkeke look a delicious shinigami has entered our realm" Slix said with a gurgling rasp.

"And heehe she brought lackeys gigigigigi can I cut em up, can I cut em up" Cleaver asked insanely as he shook his bladed arms in the air widly making Buhdara back up a little to avoid being hit. V said nothing and remainded silent and unmoving.

"Sure we can cut em up" Silx said to calm the insane adjucha "But they have a succulent little vixen captain in their ranks"

"We should ambush her" Buhdara said with a twisted chuckle. His comrades agreed with him completely, as they were about to carry out their sick plan they turned to the vasto lorde.

"Wont you join us?" Slix inquired.

V opened his eyes which were a menacing scarlet orange "No….thanks" was all he replied in a dark stoic voice before closing his eyes and going back to his still composure.

With a few exhchanged glances, the three hollows sonidoed into the great white sanded plains.

Soi-fon and her platoon now neared the great dome of Las Noches. On her commanding order the ninja dressed soldiers scattered into blurs; leaving her alone facing the large building which was only five miles in front of her.

Now that she was alone it gave her time to think about what that note left by Kiryu which was the main reason she came to hueco mundo.

"Shaolin theres something I must tell you that the thirteen court guards squads or less the royal guard cant learn about" .she remembered it saying. "I don't know if hes realized this, but Aizen has managed to create a perfect hybrid of shinigami/hollow mix. Not only is it capable of great power in the fields of hollow prowess. But it has shown to be able to perform kidos and use of a zanpaktou along with its ressurection. Why am I telling you this in secret? …it because this being is my brother."

"Hes carzy from stress…" she muttered to herself not wanting to believe what the paper said. She knew her husbands brother before he died; he was an annoyance at times, but he was a fully capable shinigami like Kiryu. Perhaps there was a arrancar hybrid in Aizens possesion; that was a possibility. But maybe stress and deep sorrow inside him made him place his brothers face on a false ideal.

While she was occupied with thought, she barely noticed a large fist coming down at her. She managed to dodge with a shunpou and when she reappeared behind her attacker, she saw it was a large portly hollow which she determined to be adjhucha class that had an appearance of a great buhdda.

"Foolish move" she said with a threatening smirk as she drew her blade.

The large hollow did a forward sonido to palm strik her, but she dodged it with ease as she then executed a well honed rounhouse kick to his head causing him to stumbel back.

"For a shinigami you have a well trained offense" he said as he launched a surprise bala into her side.

"Damn" she cursed under her breath as she did a back flip. But as soon as she steadied herself a sharp buring sensation stung into her back and she saw another adjucha bearing resemblance to a squid spring out from the sand under her. he had razor lined tentacles she shot for her in all directions; she did manage to use a kido to deflect most of them. But one managed to get a strong hold of her ankle.

"We have you now shinigami!" the hollow declared haughtily.

"Not on your lives; **SHUNKO!"** she yelled as the white static reiatsu began to engulf her body. But then she was tackled from above by a third surprise attack.

"Giigigigig I have you meat slab!" an adjhucha that looked like a lizard man screeched sadistically as he used used his bladed arms to slash at her body. He had only managed to shred her haori to expose her in her stealth force uniform and some minor scratches. But that was distraction enough for the squid arrancar to launch three needles oout his mouth into her shoulder.

Her strength was beggning to sap along with the burning pain and soon she found herself laying on her back with the three monsters hovering over her.

"Gigigig don't worry about your subordinates ive already torn them to shreds" the sadistic lizard man hollow screeched. "Now were gonna have some fun"

**-Soul King Realm-**

He was listening intently to what Sephirmam was saying until he suddenly felt a panicked reiatsu signature and it was coming from…

SOI-FON!

Scanning further he was shicked to see she was in hueco mundo alone sourounded by three hollows. Shooting from his chair he made a mad dash out the door; leaving the meeting room speechless.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

In all her years as a captain and a member of the Fon clan, Soi-fon had never forsaw herseld being at the mercy of three despicable monsters. As she lied on her back looking at the three hollows whom had taken her by surprise. She felt her pride being torn asunder to new levels.

"Well are you things going to kill me" She spat.

The squid looking one hoisted her up from the ground with his tentacles; and with one swift swipe torn off the top of her uniform to expost her breast to the three hollows predatory gazes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU SICK BASTARDS!" She demanded with cold venom in her voice.

The squid hollow chuckled darkly as he he ran a hand across her left breast and roughly took her nippple into his mouth; letting it go with a pop after one hard suck. "Hehehehe my dear shinigami; we are claiming the spoils of victory."

She tried to struggle free, but it was all in vain. For she felt her strenght leave her body and a sense of numbness.

"Your probably wondering why your getting so weak and numb hmmm" he mocked "Its special ability I posses that injects the target with a full body paralyzer and strength sapper."

"B-bastard…" she said coldly until she felt something being thrusted into her mouth. She tried to scream as she realized that the hollowe had stuffed his tentacle into her mouth and began to gag at the way it pumped into her throat.

"That mouth of yours kills the mood so ill just occupy it" he sneered as he thrusted it in and out as her screams were muffled. As he did this, his comrades had their fun sucking on her breasr and roughly tuggning at the nipples.

"Ill kill them! Ill kill them!" she screamed in her mind as she fought moans. Right now she was being touched in ways only Kiryu was around to do; being violated by disgusting hollows who were getting off on her suffering. Tears of despair began to flow from her eyes as the hollows ran their retched tongues along her breast. The lizard man hollow tore of the bottom half of her unifotm to expose here white cloth panties and rubbed a finger on her cloth covered crotch which made her scream harder as the squid released a jelly substance from his tentacle down her throat and dropped her on her back panting hard and letting more tears of humiliation and despair flow from her eyes.

"Well that's enough for the foreplay. Now for the main event" the sadistic hollow said reaching for the rim of her panties.

"No you bastard!" her mind panicked.

His clawed fingers pricked her skin as he removed the undergarment; exposing her shaven woman hood to their sick eyes. The buhdda and squid hollow held her in place to stop whatever strength she had left.

"Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!" her mind screamed as he got closer to violate her.

"KIRYU!"

What happened next was like a dreamish blur. She heard a swing noise ring past her ear and watched as a sudden gash appeared across the lizard hollows chest causing his colleagues to let her go and jump back.

"GAAAAAAAAHH WHAT THE HELL!" he screeched loudly as he clenhced his rapidly bleeding chest in agony and stumbled backwards. As her mind was registering fully what had happened, a figure appeared with his back turned to her and had familiar long flowing silver hair blowing in the desert breeze.

"K-Kiryu?.." she mustered weakly.

The figure turned for her to see the small hollow hole at the center of his chest,menacing scarlet eyes, and four small curved horns. Letting her hazed vision get better she say he wasn't wearing a shinigami uniform but an arrancar uniform. His outfit was a long white open jacket that was hooded. On his right hip was a short blade sword that rested in a silver sheath. Aside from the thin vertical scar across the bridge of his nose and his eye color, he looked EXACTLY like Kiryu.

"Bastard youll pay for that!" the wounded hollow growled as it shot a green cero at him.

The stranger look alike of her husband scooped her up like she was nothing and sonidoed out of the blast direction. He placed her against a rock to help her sit up straght and then drapped his jacket over her naked exposed body.

"Wait here…" he instructed before sonidoing back to the angry hollows.

"Who the hell are you ?" the squid hollow demanded.

"The, fourth recruit fraccion of Tia Harribel the treca espada." He replied boredly as he looked the three over in evalutation. "So what are you three called?"

"I am Slix Gerder" the squid looking hollow said rasing his bladed tentacles to attack.

"I am Buhdara Esiqia" replied the buddha looking one with his large fist raised threateningly.

"And I am Cleaver Krimmlaw; PREPARE TO DIE FUCKER!" the lizard man hollow screached sadistically as he rushed the silver haired stranger with his arm blades swinging wildly and his long taloned feet kicking to tear his throat.

But without a sign of effort or attention, the silver haired arrancar struck a hard lazy punch to his stomach and sent the hollow hurling back into the sandy ground.

"Gaahh" he screamed as he clenched his stomach and thrashed around on the ground.

Thinking he was to occupied to notice him, the hollow Buhdara sonidoed at him to perfrom a rapid palm strike barrage. But was taken dumbfounded by how he easily stopped his large hand with his pinkie. He soon found his head being kicked clean off and fell on his back spurting blood like a fountain from were his head once occupied.

"Awww geez I only meant to daze ya" he said scrathing his head.

Slix seeing how Cleaver was still thrashing in pain and how Buhdara was killed in one blow. Panicked for his life and send all his tentacles homing for the silver haired stranger. But he went pale when he saw him catch them all.

"Sorry maybe..never" he said injecting shooting a blue cero from his palm and vaporizing the upper body of the squid hollow. After letting the spazzing tentacles spazz and fall lifeless, he then put his focus back on Cleaver whom was heaving for air on his back.

"Damn you..damn you" he cursed between breaths as the arrancar walked closer and soon hoevered over him.

"You got guts and I think that's pretty cool; why don't you become my subordinate?"

"HELL NO!"

"*sigh* well ya cant say im without mercy" he said as he charged a cero. But then suddenly he jumped back to barely dodge a barrage of reiatsu blades that fell from the sky.

Standing overhead looking down at the scene, was a vasto lorde. He was tall with long arms and legs to about seven feet with long flowing black hair. His body was red and grey with lines going over his mask like tears of blood. His hollow hole was small in the center of his stomach, and he held in his hand a nodachi made up of reiatsu.

"V is that you!" Cleaver screeched with relief "Quickly kill this bastard he…" he was vut off when the vasto lorde known as V sonidoed in front of him and thrust the reiatsu nodachi through his head silencing him immediately.

"Even as a hollow I find rape…..dispicable" the vasto lorde said solemly before he turned to the silver haired arrancar.

"You sure were quick to snuff him out"

"He was a sick mind...in a way ive saved him from himself."

"How about the others" the arrancar said poininting to the remains of Buhdarra and Slix "You here to avenge them?"

"No" V replied. He then began to glance around as he had sensed something then looked back at him.

"Hey wont you work for me" the arrancar asked.

"Maybe…."

"Maybe"

"I have seen your abilities and I have heard from across the deserts of how you attained said power,…..but I don't know if I desire this power."

"Well I wont force ya into anything, but maybe youll change your mind on a later date."

The vasto lorde nodded solemely "You have a good sense of honor….i may return" with that said he vanished like a mirage.

"Man ive gotta ask him to show me some of his tricks when I see him again"

He then turned back to Soi-fon who was slowly regaining her strength and took his coat back from her.

"H-Hey!" she yelled as she desperatly tried to cover her breast and nether regions the best she could.

"What? I didn't say you could keep my coat" the arrancar look alike said as he slid it back on. He noticed she was staring at him for a good while and was started to get annoyed. "What are you staring at"

"Nothing" she said looking away "Listen arrancar, I don't know why you saved me but don't expect me to thank you."

"Woooow you got ambushed, your whole platoon killed, nearly horribly raped by three adjhucha; and your still trying to act tough. Hahahaaha wooow Shaolin you really havent changed."

"H-how do you know my name? who the hell are you?"

"Aint it obvious ya dumb bitch im…"

"!" an angry booming voice yelled cutting him off. In a flash a very angry Kiryu appeared with zanpaktou drawn and radiating hate and power.

"Wait Kituyasha? Isnt that Kiryus brothers name?" she thought to herself in disbelief. I mean granted this arrancar looked like him, but to think it was him.

"What the hell did you do to my wife" Kiryu demanded as he saw his precious Soi-fon naked covering herself and had shown signs of crying earlier.

"I didn't do anything baka" the now identified Kitsu shot back offended that he was being accused "I just saved your dumb bitch"

"Who are you calling a bitch asshole!"

Kitsu balled a fist and brought it down on her head, earning a glare promising death from Kiryu "YOU BAKA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING COMING TO HUECO MUNDO WITH FOOT SOLDIERS! ESPECIALLY LAS NOCHES. FOR ALL YOU KNOW SOME BASTARD LIKE NNORITORA COULDA FOUND YA AND GAVE YA A GOOD FU—" he was cut off by a sudden puch to the jaw which made him hurl into a mound of sand.

She looked to see Kiryu standing next to her now calmed down a little and now focusing on her with a scared worried look.

"Did they….."

"They managed to do things, but he stopped them before it could reach that point"

Kiryu looked over at his brother who was still lying face first in a mound of sand, and without a word he removed his squad zero haori and drapped it over her naked body to cover her. "Cmon…lets go" he said gently as he picked her up bridal and carried her into a senkaimon.

When they had both left, Kitsu popped up out of the mound and gazed into the dark bland sky. "Come visit me alone next time baka Kiryu"


End file.
